moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tale of Jian Shu
The '''Tale of Jian Shu '''is a series of scrolls recounting an ancient story of a Pandaren monk by the name of Jian Shu, also known as the Thunderclap. An old legend, many copies exist in different parts, sometimes with different ways the story has been told. Summary Part 1 Jian Shu is often recorded as having been a Pandaren of low stature, beginning in humble origins. One day, he became dissatisfied with what he had and decided he would achieve great strength. Becoming a monk, Jian Shu learned to summon lightning to his fingertips, and became an incredibly powerful monk. Part 2 According to the second part of the Tale of Jian Shu, the monk became famous when his fellow Pandaren were met with a great foe, and he proceeded to use his Chi to summon lightning more powerful than he had ever summoned before. The technique was described as creating a static bridge between himself and his foe before building up Chi within himself. Using the static bridge, Jian Shu unleashed the Chi in an instantaneous lightning strike that mimicked one out of nature. With a blinding flash of green and booming thunder, he struck his foe dead in an instant, and was named the Thunderclap. Part 3 The lethal ability of Jian Shu's lightning became the stuff of legend. When peace came to the Pandaren, Jian Shu's power was no longer needed, but he still wished to preserve his reputation. He decided to pursue fame as a duelist, challenging other monks to friendly spars. Despite his aspirations, he lost every duel, for his power was in the use of lethal lightning, and he lacked the true technique of a monk. Desperate to preserve his pride and legend, Jian Shu dueled his friend, but this time used his lightning. The instant chi lightning saw use once again, but the raw power he unleashed was impossible to hold back and ultimately killed his friend. Jian Shu's legend as a hero soon became the rumor of a murderer, and he lost everything he had. Part 4 Struggling with his mistakes, Jian Shu realized that he was wrong for indulging his pride and his desperation to protect it. He decided to put aside his power and being a monk to return to his humble beginnings. There, his family welcomed him back and accepted him despite his mistakes. Learning to appreciate what he had before seeking fame, he was content to continue his life. History The exact origin of the Tale of Jian Shu is unclear. Many versions have been recorded by the Pandaren, and it is even believed that the Mogu had a version, suggesting that the tale existed during a time of Pandaren slavery. Though the "Instant Chi Lightning" as portrayed in the story does not exist as an established technique, some monks have developed their own variant of the skill to match the effects as described in the tale. However, most scholars argue that attempting to learn such an ability neglects the meaning of the story. Pandaren Version Across Pandaren versions, Jian Shu is typically portrayed as a peasant or a farmer. Typically the Pandaren story describes Jian Shu as a once humble man who sought to achieve more than what he had, yet allowed his pride to take him down a dark path that ended in the death of a friend. Ultimately, his mistakes lead him to abandon his ways as a monk to return to a humble lifestyle, having learned his lesson for indulging in pride. Among some monks the Tale of Jian Shu is used to explore the difference between strength and power, as Xuen describes. Mogu Version In the Mogu version, he is portrayed as a rebellious slave who stole power from the Thunder King, who was also a master of lightning. After using his stolen lightning to slay Mogu, the power proved to be too much for the Pandaren and ultimately killed his friends. Suffering for his mistake, he realized the error of his ways, and vowed to never use the lightning again. It is believed that this version of the story was written to intimidate Pandaren slaves against resistance to authority. Category:Stories Category:Pandaren